Navigation through a space typically includes controlling the movement of a subject (e.g., a person, or another object) from one location to another. Compared to localization, which typically includes positioning a subject in a physical or geographic space, navigation is generally concerned with movement of the subject. Navigation systems are typically built upon an operational localization system. In this context, movement of a subject becomes subordinate to and is regulated and inferred from the geographic layout provided in the localization system.
A localization system typically includes a localization map that binds observations in a sensing space to their corresponding geographic locations. Building a localization map can be challenging, for example, due to the lack of a priori knowledge about the sensing space and geographic locations. Techniques to generate a localization map often need knowledge of the geographic locations and continuous sensing of the sensing space. Further, binding observations in the sensing space to their corresponding geographic locations can be error-prone or need user intervention to correct any errors and/or confirm the binding. The foregoing aspects can add challenges and complexities to implementation of a localization system, and thus a navigation system built upon the localization system.